Who Knew the Past could be so Fun?
by XxLichKingxX
Summary: During his fight with Madara, he gets thrown back into the past. Madara may have claimed his timeline but he sure as heck wasn't going to let the past fall too! Or will he only end up making things worse? NarutoxTeenageTsunade! Timetravel


**Well this was something I've been juggling around in my head. I don't really read time travel fics but I assume its something that has been done a lot but before anyone points out the obvious, the reason I am doing it is because sadly all the ones I do read go nowhere or the author quits the story before anything good happens. I plan on making this a NarutoxTsunade pairing, this pairing seems to be cursed in the fact that 95% of them seem to end before they even really get together, which irks me lol so I vow to see this one through to the end. Keep in mind that this is my secondary story and my priority at the moment is my NarutoxYugito fic The Kit and the Kitten, so please don't nag on my to update quickly lol.**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole…**

"SASUKE!" Screamed Naruto as he watched his best friend get impaled by Madara's sword.

"It seems that I was wrong about Sasuke, he wasn't that strong after all…" said Madara as he withdrew his sword from Sasuke and jumped away.

At that point in time Naruto could care less what Madara had just said. He had lost nearly everything in this war and he wasn't about to let his friend die. He rushed over to Sasuke, he knew he was in deep shit, he had to get Sasuke to Sakura immediately. He focused as much chakra as he could into his chest and quickly did some hand seals "Katon: Flame Bullet!" a large blast of fire dashed towards Madara.

'_Tch, how annoying'_ thought Madara as the jutsu passed right through him. when the jutsu cleared both Naruto and Sasuke were gone. _'I thought as much…'_

"Naruto!" said Sakura surprised by the sudden appearance of her teammate. She stayed behind while Naruto and Sasuke engaged Madara. She then noticed he wasn't alone.

"Oh my god! Sasuke!" she shouted as she quickly moved over to them. "What happened!?" she asked panicking, Sasuke had a massive hole through his chest and unlike Naruto, didn't have a demon to heal him… she quickly started to heal him desperately.

"Madara did it" said Naruto angrily as he clenched his fist. Hadn't that bastard taken enough from him?

"N-Naruto, I-I don't think I-I can heal this…" she said as she started to get hysterical.

"God dammit!!" screamed Naruto as he slammed his fists into the ground. He felt so damned weak. "That bastard took away all of our friends and family, destroyed the village. I want to kill him so fucking bad!!"

"D-Dobe" mumbled Sasuke quietly quickly getting the attention of his two best friends.

"Sasuke please don't speak!" said Sakura.

"D-Don't worry… It's too late… for me…" he said. "S-Sakura, please… give N-Naruto my e-eyes…"

They both widened their eyes in shock.

"W-What are y-you saying teme…" Naruto asked as tears formed in his eyes, he didn't want to admit it but these were Sasuke's last words…

"Y-You don't stand a chance a-against him with… without them…" Sasuke said as he coughed up a large amount of blood.

Naruto stayed silent.

"S-Sasuke are you sure..?" asked Sakura as tears poured down her face.

"Y-Yes, Just do it…" he replied coughing up more blood.

Sakura looked up at her other teammate, "Naruto…"

Knowing what Sakura was asking he lied down so she could carry out her childhood crush's last request.

A few minutes later it was all done.

"F-Finished…" said Sakura.

"N-Now go… go kick his ass for… everyone…" were Sasuke's last words as he passed into darkness.

"I promise Sasuke, I won't let your death be in vain…" said Naruto wiping the tears out of his new eyes. It wouldn't be long before Madara found them.

"N-Naruto… Please be careful… I don't want to lose you too…" said Sakura as she continued crying.

Naruto got up, "I will Sakura, I'll make sure I end this…" he said. _'Now where is that bastard' _Naruto took off in search of the last Uchiha.

He managed to find him a half mile away.

"Ah, so that's what you were doing…" commented Madara as he took notice of the Sharingan's in both of Naruto's angry eyes.

"It ends here Madara!" shouted Naruto.

"I know it does, but I wonder which way it'll end in my favor" replied Madara, he was guaranteed to win this fight. Ever since the Tsuchikage managed to sacrifice himself in order to seal away Gedo Mazo permanently, he had lost all the Biju for his plan except for the Hachibi and Kyuubi. But even without the demons he was too strong for any of those pathetic kages to handle so in the end it didn't matter, he still would win. Now all he had to do was defeat this brat in front of him, the kid have given him so much trouble but now it would end one way or the other, both of which were in his favor.

"Enough of your shit!" yelled Naruto as he finished up his hand seals, "Katon: Flame Bullet!" once again the large flame blast headed towards Madara.

'_He never was a bright one' _Madara joked to himself.

Naruto started running towards where Madara was as the flames from his jutsu were still surrounding him. _'I know that won't work on him but I know for a fact that what he uses is a dimensional jutsu, he can't literally vanish. So he teleports his physical body to another dimension but I know of a way around that!'_

The flames died and as usual Madara had used his dimensional jutsu to avoid it.

However as soon as Naruto caught sight of him he closed his left eye, _'Mangekyo Sharingan!'_ he focused onto Madara engulfing him in Amaterasu.

'_Now's my chance!' _thought Naruto as incredibly fast wind engulfed his arm as he descended upon Madara.

Madara had to use his Sharingan to put out the flames, an instant attack like Amaterasu can't be dodged even with his special jutsu. But right before he was about to put out the flames he was hit with a very powerful force.

Naruto had slammed his wind engulfed arm right into Madara knocking the wind out of him as he flew back a dozen yards. _'I knew it, if I used Amaterasu he would put it out with his eye giving me a short window to hit him'_

Madara landed creating a small crater from the impact. But someone like Madara wouldn't be done in by such an attack. '_Doton: Nine Dragons Barrage…'_

Before even the dust had cleared Nine serpent like dragons made of mud emerged from the ground and quickly raced towards Naruto.

'_Shit!' _yelled Naruto in his head as raced through some seals, "Fuuton: Three Spears!" three masses of condensed fast spinning wind appeared around Naruto and darted off towards the dragons, one missed and two cleaved two of the dragons leaving seven to plow into Naruto.

Madara watched his jutsu hit its target to only be surprised when he noticed a recognizable red flame surrounding Naruto. _'Not bad to unlock that so quickly for not being a Uchiha' _ mused Madara as the chest cavity of Susano'o was now visible.

'_That was fucking close…' _thought Naruto breathing raggedly. _'Now what… I doubt I'll get another chance to hit him the way I did before. I'm also positive the bastard would know the weakness of this thing too' _thought Naruto as he glanced at the ribcage surrounding him.

"For being a moron, you are indeed quite strong" said Madara.

'_Bastard…'_ Naruto dropped to one knee as the protection from Susano'o faded causing Madara to smirk. _'Fuck! I'm still tired from before…'_

"Well Naruto, it looks like it's time for me to end this" said Madara, at incredible speeds that Naruto couldn't even pick up with his Sharingan, Madara went through an extensive set of seals. "Raiton: Prison of Storms"

All around Naruto metal pillars rose from the ground and started charging with lightning.

'_Shit this is bad!' _Naruto struggled to jump as one of the pillars released a lightning bolt towards him and then a second. In desperation Naruto used Fuuton: Wind Wall to spin the wind around him deflecting the Lightning bolts that were now shooting at him from all the pillars.

'_It's over'_ thought Madara, there was no way the kid would be able to keep that up.

After a few moments Naruto's jutsu inevitably failed as all the pillars struck him with lightning eliciting a scream from the blonde. The pillars then kept a steady stream of lightning on him to keep him in place paralyzed.

"Now how shall I end your life?" asked Madara as he walked up to Naruto.

Naruto was pulled back into his mindscape.

"_**Release me"**_ said Kyuubi as he watched his host cry out in pain right before him.

'_N-No!' _yelled Naruto as he desperately tried to fight the pain.

"_**You have no choice anymore, you're already defeated! I will kill that man if you release me!"**_

Naruto tried to think of another way but he hated to say it but the Kyuubi was right. This pain was unbearable, Madara could kill him at any second, he had no chakra left. The only thing left that he could do was…

"_**Do it! Release me and all your pain shall cease!"**_

'_Fuck it, I already lost basically everything…' _ Naruto struggled to his feet and in one quick motion ripped the seal off of the gate.

The Kyuubi grinned grandly.

Outside Madara was ready to end it, "You lose, Naruto" he raised his sword and was about to pierce Naruto's flesh when a booming shockwave erupted from the boy.

Madara quickly retreated back a few feet. His eyes widened in surprise for just an instant as he watched the red chakra from his past pet manifest himself in front of Naruto.

In a few moments Kyuubi took on his full form finally free of his cursed prison.

"**Uchiha Madara, I will kill you for toying with me like you did!"** shouted the large fox as it brought it's paw down towards Madara in an effort to crush him.

"Learn your place beast!" shouted Madara as he quickly used his Mangekyo to paralyze Kyuubi forcing him once again under his spell.

Kyuubi absolutely refused to succumb to the same fate as Madara's puppet again, he waited too long for freedom! Through his pure rage Kyuubi was able to weaken Madara's hold on him and began thrashing around.

'_Curse this stupid animal' _thought Madara as he dodged one of Kyuubi's tails.

Madara then glanced over towards Naruto who was staring at him with his Mangekyo. _'Shit! When he released Kyuubi it must have destroyed my jutsu, I can't let him hit me with another Amaterasu or this fucking stupid fox will crush me!'_

'_Come on!' _thought Naruto as he desperately tried to summon enough chakra.

"I won't let you!" shouted Madara as he did the only thing he could do to get rid of him quickly. He focused his eyes right behind Naruto.

Suddenly a void opened up behind Naruto, "W-What the!?" he shouted as he began to be sucked into it, he didn't have the energy to get out. _'So is this the end? I'm sorry Sasuke and everybody else…' _He then passed out from exhaustion as he tumbled through Madara's dimensional rabbit hole…

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He quickly shot up as he looked around. _'What in the world? Where am I? Where is that bastard Madara!?'_

He was thoroughly confused, for some reason he didn't believe this was the afterlife. But then where in the hell was this, he remembered going through that void so it must have taken him here. All that was around him was endless forest.

'_The bastard probably transported me here so he could deal with Kyuubi alone, I must have been out for quite some time so he could be here at any second…' _he thought. Since he had no idea where he was he just picked a direction and headed that way. He just needed to get away so Madara didn't find him.

After walking for a half hour he noticed the forest ended just up ahead. He walked out and noticed a cliff edge in front of him. '_Well maybe I'll be able to spot something recognizable' _But as he walked up to it, he got one of the biggest shocks in his life. "W-What H-How" he said stunned, below him was his beloved village. He was standing on top of the Hokage Monument…

'_How can this be? Madara destroyed the village awhile ago, how is it right here? Is this some sick genjutsu by him!?'_ Naruto's thoughts were cut off as he felt a blade pressed against his neck. He was too shocked from the sight to notice anyone approaching.

"What business do you have in Konoha?" said a male voice he didn't recognize at all.

"Umm I live here?" he stated dumbly, this was incredibly confusing.

"Don't lie, None of us have seen you before, your clearly not from here" said the same man.

'_The fuck? Don't know me? Can this get any more confusing'_ thought Naruto. "It's true, I don't know what's going on but Konoha was destroyed months ago, how is it still here?" asked Naruto.

The ANBU looked at him like he was crazy, not that he could see. "Since you're not cooperating we are going to take you in"

He was getting more confused by the minute but now he was starting to get pissed off, "What the hell do you mean take me in? I'm a Konoha Shinobi!"

The ANBU Ignored him and quickly injected a tranquilizing serum into him knocking him out.

"What a weirdo…"

* * *

**Anyways I'd love to know what you all think so far, this chapter was kind of more like a prologue but I felt as though I needed to show a good reason for Naruto ending up in the past. I hate when stuff just randomly happens in fics that's way to unbelievable… A lot of people seem to take that kind of stuff for granted. I haven't completely figured out what I'm going to do with this story yet since it's my side one, but I'm tempted to mess with the makeup of the bad guys and good guys. Since Naruto's presence in the past instantly fucks up the timeline so anything is possible…**

**Anyways NarutoxTsunade seems to be one of the more rare pairing especially NarutoxYoungTsunade like this so I'm pretty excited to get into this one so let me know what you all think about this.**


End file.
